Servant of Evil
by poodlepride
Summary: Boomer is the servant, Bubbles is the princess! Boomer x Bubbles


SERVANT OF EVIL

This story is named after a song called Servant Of Evil By: Len Kagamine

I got this story idea from the Servant of Evil comics on ! Enjoy!

By the way, this story is sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG or the RRB.

* * *

_She is my princess, I am her servant, Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting her, I'll become evil for her._

That's what I always told myself. For all 14 years of my life. Inside expectations we were born, blessed by the church bells. For the convenience of selfish adults, our future was split into two. She was taken off to become the single King's daughter. Me, well I was sold as a servant.

The king took pity on me and assigned me to Bubbles. After all, I was almost her twin. We were born together as best friends, until we were cruelly separated, headed in our own directions. I thank my stars that I got to see her again in my lifetime. My Bubbles.

It wasn't long until the king died. The kingdom had no choice but to hand the yellow kingdom to the king's adopted daughter. She was only 11 when she was given full responsibility. That was her cruel fate.

Even if all the world, became her enemy I would protect her just so she could be there smiling. That was my vow. My eternal vow to my princess. Our parent's abandoned us, so I will _never _leave her.

I silently slipped into my princess' room. I stood behind her. She sat at her vanity stubbornly staring at herself. Her blue eyes shined innocently as she glared at her tangled mess of blond hair. I chuckled and she noticed me standing behind her.

"Boomer! Your back from the Green residence?" She asked. Her voice was excited like a little puppy.

"Yes, Miss Bubbles." I said with a soft smile.

"Boomer, can you put my hair up, please? Just like yours." She pleaded. I nodded grabbing her creamy white brush. I soothed the knots in her golden hair. I tied it up as I have many times to my own shoulder length hair. She looked like me, I thought with a smile.

"Now… Ouch!" She said, stepping on a pin from yesterday's fashion show.

"You okay, Bubbles?" I ran to her side. Can she walk?

"Oh I'm fine… Here, can help me out of my dress? I want to go horseback riding today, so can you get my horse riding clothes?" She asked.

"You want to go riding?" I say, confused.

"Yes, now go find them! I forgot where I put them last time!"

Riding! She never rides! Stubborn Bubbles. You are so random.

"Here, I found them!" I said. She held out her hand I bent down laying a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. I followed her through the castle to the courtyard. She hustled to the stables while the stable boy, Gerald, quickly got her horse, Josephine ready.

"Boomer? I want you to go to the Green kingdom and scout the place out. I hear it's dangerous, and I don't want to be hurt. Can you just scope the area for me?"

Before I had time to reply, she was up on the saddle. Galloping Away.

* * *

Bubbles POV

Boomer left and I found that Prince Neptune had come over on his horse. Why was he here? Did he follow me? Prince Neptune, the 2nd prince of the purple kingdom. We started to talk and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Boomer somewhat hates this guy, so why am I talking to him. Oh yeah, the ball. Boomer is over there scouting it for me before it happens, just to be safe. We talked for a little bit when Oliver, another servant ran up to me. Giving me an invitation to the ball. How many princes are gonna ask me?

I walked to the dining room. I smiled at Lilly, a maid. "Hello." I said.

"Hello Princess Bubbles." She said, not making eye contact.

"Hey can you hold this real quick?" She asked putting a letter into her hand.

"Yes, ma'am…" She said, taking it in her hand "Oh, I noticed we're moving all of the food. What occasion is it?" She asked.

"Oh! No occasion! I just want lunch out in the courtyard so I can watch the flowers." I said while Lily was carefully picking up two bowls and the platter for me. She handed me the letter back as we entered the courtyard. Too bad Boomer isn't here…

* * *

Boomer POV

I walked up to the Green Kingdom, knife in hand. If I needed to kill, I would. If I needed to die, I'd die. Because when I'd die, I'd have done it for my princess.

Walking into the Green Kingdom, I heard singing. Beautiful singing. I walked towards her and cried out when I stepped on a thorn. She looked down at me with beautiful green hair.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she exclaimed, noticing me on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said harshly, seeing blood on my elbow.

"Are you a servant here?" She said curiously.

"No, I'm from the yellow kingdom, serving princess Bubbles, but you are just as beautiful." I said, taking a knee.

She blushed, "Oh please! Stand up! I hate it when people bow in front of me. It's better to stand face to face, is it not?" She asked with a giggle. I stood up. She **was** beautiful.

_When I went to this neighboring country, in town I caught sight of a girl of green. From that kind voice and smiling face, I fell in love at first sight._

"Good. Now what's your name Mr.?" She asked.

"Boomer." I was shocked speechless.

"Boomer! What a wonderful name! I'm Brittani. Please do call me that." She said spinning around.

"Y-Yes I suppose it is." I said, taking a pause. "Brittani, eh? I'll have to remember that." Then I left, leaving the green princess to her sweet melodies.

* * *

I walked home, and as soon as Bubbles heard I had arrived, stomped over.

"Boomer!" I heard Bubbles yell. I wasn't far from her bedroom chambers so I was there in an instant. Neptune had invited her to a party held in the green kingdom. I didn't want her to go but I knew she would argue if I said that to her. When I walked in she gestured at her undone hair.

I silently grabbed her brush once again calming the crazy strands. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Bubbles asked. A maid opened it. It was Penelope, a newer maid. "What is it Penelope?" She asked.

"Oh, Miss Bubbles, Your Highness, Prince Neptune is here." She explained. Bubbles nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there shortly." She stood up and I secured the white ribbon in her hair. I stepped back.

"Have fun and be careful." I muttered. She gave me a lazy look.

"Of course, Boomer." And then she left.

* * *

Bubbles POV

I walked over to Prince Neptune, dressed in bluish-purple attire. I, coming from the yellow kingdom, was wearing yellow.

"Looking good, Bubbly!" He sang, as I walked over to the carriage.

"Augh! Stop it, Neptune! You look fine yourself!" I chuckled. He can be such a flirt.

I walked into the green kingdom, glad I had Boomer walk over and scope the area. Who knows what would have been in here without a thorough scope.

I walked over to the table with sandwiches when I heard a bunch of commotion. What's going on?

Then I saw a girl with beautiful green hair walk from the stairs. And all the while, Neptune was staring. Like I didn't exist. And she was the only person in the room.

Then, in the blur of the moment, he proposed to her. Even though he didn't know her at all, and he'd known me since I was ten.

I felt tears come to my eyes. This isn't my happy ending! I'm supposed to be married to a Prince. My golden prince is married. But what if the princess dies? No more marriage. And my happy ending.

* * *

Boomer POV

"Boomer!" I head Bubbles yell. She's back from the party already? I galloped over, faster, considering I was still in a daze after talking to Brittani.

"What is it, Bubbles?" I asked.

She stepped forward, ready to command me for whatever it was she needed. She spoke softly in my ear, her words filled with rage. "Kill that stupid green princess! I don't want to see her face again! Get me her head! Do you hear me?! Feed it to the wolves for all I care!" She hissed. She stepped back and whirled off.

"Kill Her?" I said confused.

"She is betrothed to my dearest Neptune, And she must die!" She said, annoyed, as if I should have known all along.

"I c-can't kill her, Bubbles… S-She…"

"She… WHAT?" Then, she looked at me, and read me like a book. "You LOVE her don't you!"

"I-I…" I slowly backed up.

"Why do you love her?" She hurt. I could tell. She looked pained. But then, got angered even more.

"That girl! The green girl! The princess!" She yelled.

I bit my lip.

_"ANSWER ME!"_ She screamed. She looked ready to cry. I couldn't lie to her. I never could. _"WHY?!"_

"B-Bubbles…" I paused, still frozen, unable to form words.

Then, she walked up to me, with tears running down her face.

"Don't you love me Boomer?" She suddenly asked.

My eyes widened. How could she think I don't! She is my life, my world! She is why I am here.

"I'll kill her."

_When I went to this neighboring country, in town I caught sight of a girl of green._

_From that kind voice and beautiful face, I fell in love at first sight._

_But if the princess wishes for that girl to be removed I will answer that._

_She is my princess, I am her servant,_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins,_

_If it's for the sake of protecting her,_

_I will become evil for her._

By killing a girl of green…

* * *

I knocked on Brittani's forest green door. "Brittani?" I asked, nervously.

"Come In!" She asked plucking at a flower that sat on her desk. She swiftly turned around and exclaimed, hugging me. "Oh, It's YOU!"

I walked toward her with a void expression.

_For the Princess, For the Princess…_

I grabbed my knife from my pocket and held it behind my back.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?" She asked holding the flower against my ear. I truly have fallen in _love _with this girl.

"I'm so sorry…"

Stepping forward, I slammed the blade into her stomach.

I sat there and knelt in her blood. "I am so, so, sorry…"

She is a princess, I am a servant. The two of us could never be.

* * *

"Today's snack is brioche!" I heard Bubbles' happy voice echo in my mind. Her laugh, so innocent. Before long, this country will probably end. By the hands of the angered red queen and her citizens. If this is what we deserve, I oppose it. She will rip out her heart and tear it to pieces, just for the joy of making her listen her heart's beat one last time. I can't let that happen. I love Bubbles.

* * *

I arrived back at the Yellow Kingdom's castle. I was covered in blood. But, my cloak covered a good part of it.

"Oh you're back?" She asked with a smile. I smiled a fake smile at her.

"Yes." I murmured. My heart hurt. But it'll be okay. I'm with Bubbles again. Everything will be okay.

"I assume you killed that wretched girl?" She asked.

I bit it back. I'd die two deaths today if I stepped out of line again. She hated Brittani, so if I stood up for her, she'd kill me, then bring me back to life, only to watch me die at the hands of the red queen. I forced a smile.

"Yes my princess."

I was cut off as the room's door was thrown open. A crowd of citizens burst in, led by the red queen. I was right. It was time of revolution. That… And the fact the red queen almost came in shouting bloody murder.

"Leave, Servant!" She snarled.

"No, I will stay." I said bravely

"You're not leaving?" Bubbles said, surprised. Our gazes met. I could see other staff running away.

"Never my princess." I said with strange passion.

"You actually love me." She whispered. I smiled.

"I always have." I whispered. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I love you so much Bubbles and you have no idea, I was tempted to say. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Bubbles Utonium, we the citizens of the Red Kingdom have found you guilty of murder. We are here to condemn you! Boomer Jojo, you may leave. If not, watch her die." The lady in red boomed.

"I will never leave your side." I said, my grip growing tighter.

"Then so be it. Now get her!" And suddenly they all came at us. My hand was torn out of Bubbles' hand.

"You are such a disrespectful man." Bubbles hissed at the man carrying her.

* * *

Bubbles POV

They threw us into the dungeon. It was dim and the straw thrown onto the stone floor was wet.

"Bubbles?" He whispered after thinking for a while.

"Y-Yes Boomer?" I said, shaking.

"Trade clothes with me, now." He commanded. What's going on? Is this a diversion? I know he would do whatever he could to save me, but slip into my dress and risk killing himself?

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it now!" He said quickly taking off his clothes. He would trade places with me. I slowly followed his lead. He pulled on my dress and I quickly put on his trousers. But then I realized he'd have to die instead of me.

"Boomer NO! I can't let you die!" I exclaimed.

"No, I love you. I won't let anything happen to you. Even if it means me dying." I pulled my hair out of its small pony tail. I spun Bubbles around and tied her hair up. I took her ribbon and looped it around my head.

We looked like mirror images of ourselves.

"Boomer, I don't want you to do this!" She cried, grabbing my arm. I hugged her tightly.

"It'll be okay Bubbles, I'll protect you. Forever and ever." I whispered. The dungeon doors were being opened. I pushed her back.

"Bubbles Utonium! It is your time to be hanged for your crimes," Exclaimed a guard standing next to the Red Queen.

"That is me." Boomer spoke up.

"Well come then." She snapped. The guard opened our cell and pulled him out.

"Got her, My Queen."

"Good. Now bring me the servant boy. He can watch her be killed." The other guard stepped forward pulling Bubbles out. They dragged us out to the courtyard. There it stood. The wooden structure. The place he will die for me. The place he will be hanged. For ME. The guards split up. The Red Queen and the guard carrying me went into the crowd awaiting "My" death with pleasure.

The guard pulled him up slinging the rope around my throat and then walked off to the lever. I noticed Boomer standing there only a foot away from me, ready to die for me. He looked terrified. I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes.

_I am a princess, you're a fugitive, Destiny separated sad twins._

_If they say that you are evil, I have the same blood flowing through._

Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom. And reigning over that place commanded by my very cute princess. Even if the world became her enemy, I would protect her so she could be smiling.

"Run and be happy. Go live your life. I love you, remember that Bubbles." He said speaking to me. The cheers drowned me out.

He shrugged off his cloak. It fell at my feet and I held on to it, breaking down. Sobbing my heart out.

"Kill her! Kill her!" The crowd cheered.

The church bells ring. I know what it means. I could feel the platform under me quickly being pulled away. I know a snap would happen. I know I will feel a pain in my heart when he dies. I know everything will go black and disappear, when he falls. I know my heart will fade when he leaves me. He is my servant, I am a princess.

_Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you. I'll become evil for you. _If we could be reborn, I'd want to be with you again that time. Boomer

**If we could be reborn, I'd want to be with you again that time. Boomer, I love you. I will always love you.**


End file.
